Dragon equipment
Dragon equipment are some of the most powerful pieces of armour and weapons in Gielinor. All dragon equipment is dark-red in appearance, with the exception of darts and arrows. Weapons Dragon weapons are some of the most powerful weapons. Like dragon armour, except the dragon platebody or the dragon square shield, they are not smithable. Most dragon weapons are Pay-to-play only, with the exception of corrupt equipment and require level 60 Attack to wield. All dragon weapons (except for the dragon darts) have special attacks; each weapon has its own abilities and functions. Most dragon weapons require the completion of a specific quest to be wielded. They were created by the Dragonkin, as revealed by Mr. Mordaut in a Postbag from the Hedge. Dragon Weapons in the RuneScape Economy Since their initial release, dragon weapons have profoundly affected the economy of the game. They have affected the economy for weapons in many ways - lowering the prices of other weapons while raising the prices of others. For some time, dragon weapons have outranked Rune in the desirability rankings, lowering the value of Runite. Current Dragon Weapons In order of release: Dragon arrow and Dragon dart tips are actually made from a dragon's talons and not from dragon metal, which may explain why the darts are the only "dragon" item with no special attack. They are the only dragon items that can be made using the Fletching skill. Therefore there is no range weapon in all of Runescape that has dragon metal in its construction. Dragon platebody is the only dragon item that can be smithed, though not in the traditional sense of smelting ores and hammering bars. The process is more like a repair, and can be done by players with 92 Smithing. Armour Dragon armour is considered the next step up from Rune armour. All dragon armour requires level 60 Defence to wear and is members-only. Dragon armour is often overrated by F2P players, as most pieces of Barrows armour have better stats and are less expensive. They are a distinctive red in colour and are generally sold at fairly high prices, or are dropped by high-leveled monsters at a low drop rate. Dragon armour is considered one of the highest valued melee armour in the game. The dragon armours are plate, chain, legs/skirt, full helm/med helm, square shield, boots, gloves/gauntlets. There is a Dragon chain armour set with the medium helm and the chainbody, and a Dragon plate armour set with the full helm and the platebody sold in the Grand Exchange. It is often debated whether it is cheaper to buy Dragon armour or Barrows equipment, since Barrows equipment requires repairs every 15 hours of combat. Though barrows equipment has a much larger defence bonus than dragon armour does. None of the Dragon armour or weapons can be made using the Smithing skill, with the exception of the Dragon platebody and the Dragon square shield. The Dragon square shield is created by combining a Shield left half with a Shield right half on an anvil, which requires 60 Smithing. Note you also need the Legends Quest completed to be able to wield or make this shield. To repair the Dragon platebody, level 92 Smithing is needed, along with a Blast fusion hammer. There are 3 parts needed to repair the Dragon platebody: the Ruined dragon armour slice, the Ruined dragon armour lump and the Ruined dragon armour shard. The Assist system may be used. Items || .]] .]] .]] .]] |} * Ingame they are just known as Gloves. *The dragon square shield can be made by using the two halves on an anvil. This requires level 60 Smithing. *To repair the dragon platebody you need all three pieces of dragon metal, a Blast fusion hammer and 92 smithing. Players can only smith this in the Ancient Caverns. This can be made with the Assist System and the player will gain 2000 smithing experience by doing so. *A dragon set containing the medium helmet, legs/skirt, chain, boots and shield would cost around 7.5m-8 million worth of coins. *A dragon set containing the full helmet, legs/skirt, chain, boots and shield would cost around 25m-35 million worth of coins. *A dragon set containing the medium helmet, legs/skirt, platebody, boots and shield would cost around 17-20 million worth of coins. *A dragon set containing the full helmet, legs/skirt, platebody,boots and shield would cost around 35-40 million worth of coins. Image:FullDragonOld.gif|Dragon plate set before the update on 25.3.09 Image:FullDragonNew.gif|Dragon plate set after the update on 25.3.09 Non-existent Dragon Items There are several dragon items that have yet to be released. These items include: Non-existent Dragon Weapons *Dragon sword *Dragon warhammer *Dragon pickaxe Jagex recently confirmed that they will eventually release this item. *Dragon hasta *Dragon cane *Dragon crossbow *Dragon bolts *Dragon throwing axes *Dragon knives *Dragon javelins *Dragon brutal arrows Non-existent Dragon Armour *Dragon kiteshield *Dragon spikeshield *Dragon berserker shield *Dragon defender Because of this, Jagex has come up with a few April Fool's jokes, with Dragon Plates and Dragon kites actually being toys that players can buy from Diango in the Draynor Village. Trivia *nearly all dragon items differ slightly to the same weapons of a different metal See also *Corrupt dragon equipment Category:Weapons Weapons Category:Armour Armour